disney_magical_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Castleton
Castleton is the home world of the game where the players new home is located. It has many shops located through it, as well as portals that lead to other lands. Features 'McDuck's' A shopping center full of many item types. Like outfits, accessories, furniture, tools, and other items. Minnie Mouse will show you a tour of the location and give you a free costume. 'Daisy's Boutique' Bring in any items you find and Daisy and put them together to whip up a wonderful new outfit piece. 'Chip & Dale's Workshop' A furniture and tool making shop. '' 'The Tower Yen Sid's tower where the player can create wands for their Dungeon adventures Episodes '''Castle Vaults *Chip and Dale Need a Thing! *Goofy's Missing Keys *The King's Magic Cauldron *Minnie's Missing Dish *Mickey's Request Portals of mistory *Cinderella's World - Home to Cinderella and Prince Charming. Also includes the Ballroom feature and a Dungeon. *Winnie the Pooh's World - Home to Winnie the Pooh and his friends. Also home to the garden. *Aladdin's World - Home to Aladdin and Jasmine. Also includes a Dungeon. *Alice in Wonderland's World - Home to Alice and the residents of Wonderland. Includes 2 Dungeons *Pirates of the Caribbean World - Home to Jack Sparrow. Also includes a Dungeon and only available through DLC Disney Stickers! *1 Sticker - Unlocks McDuck's *3 Stickers - Unlocks a Small Vegetable Garden *4 Stickers - Unlocks Daisy's Boutique *5 Stickers - Unlocks the West Flower Garden *6 Stickers - Unlocks the Castle entrance *7 stickers - Unlocks Chip and Dale's workshop *10 Stickers - Unlocks the Cafe *13 Stickers - Unlocks The Tower *16 Stickers - Unlocks the Castleton Air Balloon *21 Stickers - Unlocks the Shop of Wonder *60 Stickers- Unlocks the Magic Dungeon Characters DMW - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse|link=Mickey Mouse 02 DMW Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse|link=Minnie Mouse 03 DMW Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck|link=Donald Duck DMW Goofy.jpg|Goofy|link=Goofy DMW - Pluto.jpg|Pluto|link=Pluto DMW Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck|link=Daisy Duck DMW Scrooge McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck|link=Scrooge McDuck DMW Huey Dewey Louie Ducks.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie|link=Huey, Dewey and Louie DMW - Chip.jpg|Chip|link=Chip DMW - Dale.jpg|Dale|link=Dale DMW - Pete.jpg|Pete|link=Pete 'Game Exclusive' *Cameron *The King *Letita Gallery Meet Mickey Mouse.jpg Meet Minnie Mouse.jpg Meet Donald Duck.jpg Meet Daisy Duck.jpg Meet Goofy.jpg Meet Pluto.jpg Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse and Mii Photos.jpg Mickey Minnie Pluto And Mii Photos.jpg Mickey Donald Goofy and Mii Photos.jpg Mickey and the Gang Mii Photos.jpg Donald Duck Daisy Duck and Mii Photos.jpg Scrooge Three Little Nephews and Mii Photos.jpg Chip and Dale and Mii Photos.jpg 3D Models 01 Mickey Mouse - DMW.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 Donald Duck - DMW.jpg|Donald Duck 04 Daisy Duck - DMW.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy.png|Goofy Pluto.png|Pluto ChipDale.png|Chip and Dale Scrooge-McDuck-DMW.jpg|Scrooge McDuck 08 Huey, Dewey & Louie - DMW.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie Photos Twin Mickey's Photos.jpg Twin Minnie's Photos.png Mickey and Minnie Photos.jpg Mickey and Pals Photos.jpg Mickey and Gang Photos.jpg Twin Donald Duck's Photos.jpg Daisy Duck and Mii Photos.jpg Donald and Daisy Photos.jpg Scrooge and the Three Boys Ducks Photos.jpg Twin Goofy's Photos.jpg Chip and Dale Photos.jpg Screenshots Chipanddale.jpg Pond.png Swing.png Meeting.png Cafe.png Daisyduck.jpg Minnieanddaisy.jpg WVW69iSTW_0N9Gk0gx.jpeg Trivia Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Disney Worlds Category:Disney Magical World Category:Disney Magic Castle